customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lord Magdeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Magdeath page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hello Thanks for joining the wiki! Please contact any of the staff if you have questions. [[User:OonieCacola|'Oonie']] [[User talk:OonieCacola|is coming to HF]]... 19:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Story Your story has been moved to the fanfiction section, which can be accessed from the Popular Pages menu right next to the site's logo. You'll see your story under the Updated Stories section. If you need help using the fanfic forums, ask User:21bub21, he can tell you more than I can. Thanks! [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 17:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup Please stop removing all the cleanup/stub templates. They are there for a reason. Thank you. Read the Manual of Style today! 12:33, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Umm... Your story, Danger from the Shadows, bears a striking resemblance to my story, From the Shadows. It almost seems like a coppy, but with slight changes in the plot and with different characters. Simply put, did you copy me? I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know. Read the Manual of Style today! 00:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I didn't knew about your story, but I read it now and I see that they are almost the same. Sorry if I made you angry or something. P.S: If you think that you should, you can edit my story to be a litlle different than yours. And your story is cool! Lord Magdeath (talk) 06:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 20:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC)Bioniclzilla77 I'm so sorry about deleting your image. I couldn't change the name on this photo since I have an iPad so it replaced yours! I'm sorry that this happened it was an accident! Lord Magdeath (talk) 07:24, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll put it back. Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 12:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 How do you get the stats/chart for my MOCS? Lord Magdeath17:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What?! Welcome back! Thanks for your comment about Silverjaw, but, in all honesty, he really wasn't that great. Check out my latest projects, though, the Tau-4 Team. A reminder, since you've been gone for so long. Please don't "necropost", that is, post on a blog that's been inactive for a long time. In addition, you seem to want help do some cleanup. Excellent! At the moment, the wiki is going through an organized Cleanup project. So, If you go to the navigation bar at the top, and find Hero Core: Reboot, and explore those pages, you'll see what's up. Once you find the Project: Wiki Breakout page, you'll find that I've assigned you the letter "O'". Fix all those pages beginning with that letter. Details are on the Wiki Breakout page. Annnnnnd, if you want to explore my other MOCs... McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:06, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Delta doesn't seem to be on the wiki as of late. Talk to SS7. Or, just go on to the next letter by yourself. In addition, when you add categories, just do them all at once, no need to do them one by one. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100